JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane
Zatanna is assembling a fellowship of powerful allies in the House of Mystery to formulate a plan for dealing with Klarion and the ancient magic that has been unleashed in Gotham. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 253 *For the Event Version – look for JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 10. Story Characters The enemy combat rating is 270. Locations *House of Mystery *Limbo Town Map Walkthrough When the Fellowship of the Arcane try performing a divining ritual to help with the situation in Chaos Gotham, it doesn't go as planned as they are reverse tracked and monsters invade the House of Mystery. The Crime Bible disappears after the botched ritual, and Zatanna will lead your player group through the House of Mystery to find it. You will do a series of puzzles in different rooms until you find the real Crime Bible. Similar to Atlantis: The Silent School, there are a number of different puzzles which you encounter randomly, which is different every time. *Seance: You must relight candles (there are 4 of them, one on each side of the room) when they go out. *Ritual: Watch a short cutscene of several items in the room emit a small burst of arcane energy in a sequence, then you have to interact with those items in order like entering a code. If you fail, you need to defeat a wave of monsters; if you fail 3 times and defeat them all, you may pass without completing the puzzle. *Cameras: You must interact with the video camera to render monsters vulnerable, then the still camera to be able to kill them. Once you get the real Crime Bible, return to the main hall. You have to make it through the Library Wing first, though. There are Seeker Daemons in the Library wing that will kill you instantly if they find you (they have a massive blue aura around them; they are marked on the minimap by large eye icons to help avoid them). Once you reach the Great hall, The fellowship appears captured and Doctor Fate becomes Subjugated by Klarion and Felix Faust with the Mark of Cain. You fight Subjugated Doctor Fate as he is the first Subboss of the operation. He is Invulnerable at the start of the battle, and that is because he is powered by the Binding symbols holding the Fellowship captive. Zatanna will require you to retrieve the things necessary to cast an unbinding spell so Subjugated Doctor Fate will become vulnerable. Once you do, he will. During the battle, you have the option to have Zatanna revive one of the fallen Fellowship members as allies (you can revive once every few seconds). It is advised to revive Shazam and John Constantine first as Shazam will destroy Fate's Obelisks and John will summon an Earth Golem to help the tank with the adds. After Doctor Fate is defeated, you pursue Klarion and Felix Faust to Limbo Town. They are protected by a magic barrier and to bring it down, you must destroy pillars containing Magic Orbs that support the barrier. After bringing it down, you fight Klarion and Felix Faust. Mordru controls the natives to walk towards him so he can feed on their life force; interact with the villagers walking towards him to stop this. Klarion objects to Mordru enslaving his people, but the latter betrays him, turning him into Subjugated Klarion. After they are defeated, Klarion announces he will not interfere in the heroes' business if they help his village recover, and says that Mordru is going to Gotham to take control of the beast from the rift in the sky. And that's where players go for the next raid, JLD: Shattered Gotham. Rewards *CR 253-285: Source Marks, Daemohedrons, Loot Items *CR >285: Daemohedrons, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Justice League Dark: Large Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Batwoman's Research (Briefings) *History of Mordru (Investigations) *Magic Locations (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *Acolyte of Mystery: During the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Event, Normal or Elite) Raid, explore each of these House of Mystery rooms: (10 points) ** Birdcage Room ** Left Mirror Room ** Dressing Room ** Double-Checker Room ** Dining Room ** Bedroom ** Galaxy Room ** Right Mirror Room ** Special Collections Room *Book by its Cover: During the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Event, Normal or Elite) Raid, locate: (10 points) Grants title: the Librarian ** To Eternity and Beynond ** Sargon the Sorcerer's Autobiography ** Cei-U and Other Magic Words ** A History of the Starheart ** Seances: Beyond the Veil ** "Sleight of Hand : dnaH fo thgielS" by Giovanni Zatara ** Adventures of Alley-Kat-Abra ** Magic for Dum-Dums ** Ebontome (Abridged) *Delivered Fast, They're Free: During the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Elite) Raid, deliver all of the Unbinding Ritual Reagents to Zatanna before Fate has created 11 golden Obelisks during one attempt at the fight. (25 points) *Eye Feel Scene: During the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Normal or Elite) Raid, complete the House of Mystery portion of the Raid without without any players being attacked by a Seeker Daemon. (10 points) *Feast or Famine: During the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat the final bosses: (25 points) ** Without allowing any Spellbound Croatans to be consumed in one attempt ** Without preventing any Spellbound Croatans from being consumed in one attempt *Magical Mystery Memories: During the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Event, Normal or Elite) Raid, complete the Ritual in the Dining Room on the first attempt with no mistakes. (10 points) *Meow Mix-Up: During the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Elite) Raid, defeat the final bosses: (25 points) ** Only after defeating Teekl ** Without defeating Teekl *Mystery Master: During the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Event, Normal or Elite) Raid, complete these feats: (50 points) Grants title: the Mysterious ** Book by its Cover ** Seven Fellows and Fate ** Finding and Unbinding ** Acolyte of Mystery ** Magical Mystery Memories *Seven Fellows and Fate: During the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane (Event, Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat Subjugated Doctor Fate: (10 points) ** After Instructing Zatanna to Rally Swamp Thing ** After Instructing Zatanna to Rally Batwoman ** After Instructing Zatanna to Rally Shazam ** After Instructing Zatanna to Rally Phantom Stranger ** After Instructing Zatanna to Rally Steve Trevor ** After Instructing Zatanna to Rally John Constantine ** Without Instructing Zatanna to Rally Anyone Trivia Gallery Fellowship of the Arcane (13).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (8).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (9).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (10).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (11).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (12).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (3).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (6).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (5).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (7).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (4).jpg Limbo Town (8).jpg Limbo Town (7).jpg Fellowship of the Arcane (2).jpg Category:Operations Category:8 Players